1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable nerve expander, and more particularly, pertains to a saddle on an inflatable nerve expander for positional accommodation and lengthening of a nerve for reattachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices consisted chiefly of nerve expanders placed under a nerve for purposes of nerve expansion. Upon expansion of the nerve expander, the nerve placed over the nerve expander would often disengage itself from the position over the nerve expander, and slide off of the expander rendering the procedure useless until the nerve was replaced on top of the nerve expander again causing an undue waste of surgery time, effort and energy during the reconstructive process.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a nerve expander with a saddle thereupon which guides or holds a nerve on an inflatable expansion member.